epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ERBofSmoshery/Smash Raps: Paul Bunyan vs Villager
Hi everyone, and welcome to the first instalment of my brand new series: Smash Raps! In case you missed the announcement blog, I'll give you a quick definition of what you're likely to see in this series. I'm bringing every Super Smash Bros. 4 character into a rap battle against someone from history, from a video game, or from any other type of media. I'll be doing popular ideas, original ideas, and at least one idea that involves a special guest, but more about that when the battle pops up. In this battle, you will see giant lumberjack from American folklore, Paul Bunyan, battling it out against one of the main citizens of the Animal Crossing world, the Villager, in a battle of tree-cutting natives with completely opposite sizes. I hope you will enjoy the new series, and have fun reading the battle! Lyrics 'Paul Bunyan:' When a lumberjack steps up you better remember to save 'Cause I'm about to Booker Villager a room in his grave! I'm a lyrical giant who'll chop you down and Pocket the win Can't block out the sin, that comes from within the mouth of him who will end in a grin! Ha! Stompin' out this kid is just a waste of my time! I've got an axe drop quicker than I drop a dope rhyme! Those giant ears of yours will be something that won't hinder 'Cause all you're gonna hear when I'm finished is "Timber!" 'Villager:' My city's waiting for me to rip this weed out his ground I'm the Mayor of this battle town, quit foolin' around! Because the Villager will pillage the mic, and bring the verbal pain So step into my Wild World and come aboard my rap train! You're looking a bit fearful, though I still don't think you're sick I've got my new shoes all ready to show your butt the Kicks! I'm a rapping assassin who takes control of the Slider I suggest you take your Ox and Go K.K. Rider! 'Paul Bunyan:' You're no trouble to me boy, you've got no brutality I see the Internet's been giving you a misleading personality! Your life is full of misery, the only Babe's you get are low fails Your little tiny axe couldn't even clip my toenails! I'm snapping raps harder than I carve into canyons! You say you're gonna bring the pain, you'll never chop a banyan! Should have never Crossed me, I'm an Animal, you're petty I'm gonna end your game faster than Mr. Reset-ti! 'Villager:' Oh, come on Paul, I expected bigger coming from you Even Tom Nook serves people better than you do! The only diss that you've got is on your face, keep it hid! Ruining an ugly giant worse than the Wrath of Bunyan did! I've got games all round the world, you're just a myth, so take a hint It took you thirty years to find your lumberjack-ass into print! I'm rocking 3-D, you couldn't even rock a decent image! When I'm finished, there'll be one less Bunyan in my village Results The winner is... Paul Bunyan Villager Category:Blog posts